The Birthday Present
by Mooime
Summary: <html><head></head>What's in store for our beloved smoking sensei and his lover?</html>


In an apartment there sat a young beautiful black hair beauty with her tiny hands working hard to finish her current mission; finish making Asuma's gift with love. She worked hard to get the present just right for him. After all he was the only thing on her mind. "Hey Kurenai are you home?" She panicked; as she notices the chaos her living room was in.

She rushed around easily since she was a ninja. There and here picking up trash "Hey! Is anybody home or not?" she bit her lip and kept working to clean up the mess but first she hid the present in the place he would least look for, the med cabinet. After all there's where she kept her "stuff" she quickly open the door and jumped into the large man's big strong warm arms and he slowly squeeze her tiny body.

"Hey, what was taking you so long?"

"Ohh… I was… um … b-…washing!"

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously "washing what?" a smirk grew on the handsome bearded man. "Washing… my…um…floor?" she hope he would buy into it because she didn't want him to find out what his present was so early just yet.

"Well…where's the wishing me a happy birthday?" she laughed at what a wonderful boyfriend she has. She kissed him lightly but then he responded by making the kiss more passionate. She reluctantly pulled away to breathe. His lips frowned as he wanted to continue but Kurenai put a finger to his lips. "Don't worry, love. You're the only one who receives my lips." He smirked at the way she said that.

"I hope that wasn't my birthday gift."

"Well, you'll be happy to know it isn't" The couple continue where they left off from there kissing. This time he was the one to pull away.

"Hey, are you ready to leave?"

"Sure let me grab some stuff and get ready."

She walked back into the house and grabbed a bag; after all they were going to meet up with Asuma's dad. He was always a joy to be with except when you were his son, Asuma and his father weren't in the relationship of father and son more like two people who knew each other but never really spoken unless force too.

Kurenai smiled at Asuma, seeing that both father and son couldn't get along but were more alike then either of them known. She loved the way he express himself through not only his action but his posture and expressions.

Asuma felt a stare on him; he turned his head to the love of his life and smiled back at her. "You just love this handsome face don't you?"

Kurenai face turned the color of the comically known 'tomato face' "Not when you're so conceited, no…" She turns her face away from him and tries to hide her burning cheeks. He places his warm loving lips on her cheeks and smiled, "I love you too" He smirks at her even redder cheeks.

He places his hand on her lower back until he reaches her lower cheeks and pinches them slightly. Kurenai lets out a surprised gasp and smacks his hand away "What do you think your trying?"

"Nothing… just showing some love to my love." Asuma smiles and walks ahead while Kurenai contemplates what he said.

Kurenai looks up to retort to what Asuma said only to realize that he was ahead of her. "Hey! At least wait up for me!" Asuma turns around and opens his arms towards her, her response to his loving action by turning right into his muscular body.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sat in the tea shop watching the passersby and he sips his tea as he was waiting for his son. The young waitress came up to him and asked

"Hokage-sama would you like anything else?"

Hiruzen turned his face towards the waitress "No thanks, but why don't you accompany me while I wait for someone?"

The young red head blushes and said "Hokage-sama I would love to but I must continue to work. Please accept my apologize." Bows the red head.

"I'm sure your boss wouldn't be too….."

"Still chatting with young girls I see, you lecherous bastard…"

"That is not a nice way to enter such a quiet shop; didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"Not one bit, he was too busy being hokage…"

Sigh, "Why can't you both be civilize to one another? Biwako-sama would be so displease." Said Kurenai.

"You have such a smart lover Asuma, why can't you learn from her?"

Asuma scoffs as his old man and sits down to talk to him, Kurenai soon follows and orders them some lunch while the two men argue.

"Phew, what a tiring day..."

"Hope you aren't too tired to open your last gift."

"Of course not, where is it?"

"Hold on while I go and get it…" Kurenai walked towards her bathroom and takes the gift finishing the small twicks here and there.

"Here hope you enjoy it"

Asuma opened his gift and found two things, one wrapped in paper and another in a small box…

"Wait! Open this one first" Kurenai hands him the paper present, as he opened the gift he found himself staring at a book called "The Benefits of Quitting Smokes."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Nope, I'm just worried about your health so try it…Open the next one now."

"Is it another smoke related gift?"

"Open it and find out…" Kurenai walks into the bedroom seductively. Asuma opens the last gift and runs into the bedroom carrying the gift.

"EEEEPPP!" was all that was heard from the bedroom, and then moans were being release.


End file.
